Revolution
by Tamane Deverel
Summary: In the wake of the Miranda broadwave, a second revolution has sprung up to fight the Alliance. After being accosted by an Alliance officer that informs them of this event, Mal decides to join the new rebellion, with his loyal crew following. AU-Book and Wash are still alive.
1. Decision

Disclaimer: Don't own Firefly, and it's probably better that way.

Continuity notes: Post-movie AU where everyone survived.

Note: Yes, I know that I should be working on my Buffy stuff. However, I have had massive writer's block on What Course Thou Wilt, and then I was introduced to the Firefly fandom. So while that story-and series, actually-is not dead, it still might take a while to finish.

Note2: I'm sorry if the characters are a little weird, either sounding or acting; it's a little tough for me to get the dialect down, and I've never written these characters before.

Note3: Also, I kind of had to guess on which Mandarin curses fit where. That would be why there are not many.

###

"Wash? How much longer until we hit dirt on Persephone?" Mal asked, poking his head into the cockpit.

"Just an hour, Mal. You can stop asking me that." Hoban Washburne grumbled good-naturedly. "What's the matter; scared of hitting planetside this time?"

"Just a little eager to drop our cargo and get gone." The captain explained.

Wash turned to him with a slight grin. "I wonder why that would be. Could it have anything to do with the fact that last time you were here, you got stabbed with a sword?"

Mal shot his pilot a look. "That was a while ago. Why can you never let these things go?" He complained. "And don't forget, the time 'fore that we picked up two fugitives and a lawman. That didn't exactly help this boat."

Wash shrugged. "Well, I like to think something good came out of it. I prefer to have someone there to take care of me if I get shot, stabbed or tortured. Then again, maybe I'm just funny that way."

Mal sighed and shook his head. "Way I see it, you're funny lots a' ways, Wash." The captain gave a friendly jibe as he left the cockpit.

"Darn right I am." Wash intentionally misinterpreted the captain's meaning. "Right guys?" He rhetorically asked the toy dinosaurs that decorated his dashboard. "Right." He spoke for them, nodding.

###

As Mal made his way down the hall from the cockpit to the rest of _Serenity_, he passed Zoe, who immediately changed directions to walk with him.

"Are you sure about Persephone, sir?" She inquired, concerned. "Last time you were there-"

"Swords were involved, if I recall." The captain cut her off. "But that's why I got you and Jayne. They come running with swords, you got guns. And guns beat swords."

Zoe nodded, not reassured. "That's generally how it goes, yes. But I'm simply pointing out that our luck with-"

Mal's posture stiffened. "I said this afore, Zoe; we don't rely on luck. Anyone does that, they're liable to be driftin' without fuel or food. And that won't be us. I won't let it."

Zoe nodded at the captain. "You've done a good job of that. Except for the catalyzer."

Mal frowned at his first mate. "How was I supposed to know the catalyzer was gonna blow?" He asked.

"Well, sir, you might try listening when your mechanic tells you that you need new parts for your ship to function." She responded matter-of-factly.

Mal raised his palms in self-defense. "I will admit; that wasn't my shinin' moment."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever had a shining moment?" She asked skeptically.

Mal put on an offended air. "Well sure. When we saved the doc an' his sister. Big damn heroes, remember?" His face slipped into a smug smile as he walked through the doorway into the galley.

"Jayne." He called out to the big man that was hunched over a small bowl at the table. "We're touchin' down soon; I want you in the cargo bay, 'case our contact fails to be forthcomin' with the payment." He commanded without breaking step.

"That likely?" Jayne asked as he followed Mal through the galley toward the cargo bay.

"Not particularly." Mal reassured him. "But I like havin' ya there just in case."

Jayne snorted. "Yeah; wouldn't be the first time someone double-crossed us."

Mal nodded. "I want you there with a big gun, lookin' all unfriendly-like, just in case. This particular contact ain't the friendliest guy, from what I've heard."

Jayne nodded. "I'll get Vera." He announced as he split off toward his bunk.

As Mal turned into the corridor that lead to the engine room, he called down it. "Kaylee, I think it's best you stay in the engine room. Might have need of a quick getaway."

Kaylee popped her head out of the engine room into the corridor. "What? Someone gonna try an' backstab us again?" Her head drooped slightly at the thought. "Why can't nobody ever let us just get the money and be gone?"

Mal gave her a small smile. "Don't worry lil' Kaylee; I don't 'spect that we're gonna need it, but I do seem to attract the double-dealin' sort of business partner, so it's a possibility."

"Alright; I'll keep her warmed up for ya, Cap'n." Kaylee's bright smile vanished back into the engine room, leaving a ghost of itself on the captain's face.

The captain took the stairs down into the common area, turned, and poked his head into the infirmary. "Doc." He said, and both Simon and River's heads swiveled toward him. "Sorry, Albatross; didn't see you there." He redirected his attention to Simon. "Doc, we're hittin' ground here soon, thought I'd let you know. Might want you both to keep in here for the meet. Things might get a little messy.

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Ah, messy. So I see you're trying something new with your business plan." He remarked, smile on his face not cooperating with the sarcasm in his tone.

Mal frowned defensively. "Hey; it ain't my fault people always want us dead."

Simon gave a small grin as he began getting medical supplies out. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm surprised you haven't driven Inara to homicide yet."

Mal shook his head. "She's a special case." He announced as he retreated from the infirmary.

Mal strode confidently over to the cargo bay as Wash announced that they were landing. He stood in the center of the room, hands on his hips-and therefore near his pistol-as he waited for Jayne and Zoe to join him, and for Wash to tell him they'd finished landing.

"We have hit ground, people." Wash's voice sounded throughout the ship. Shortly after, both Jayne and Zoe descended the stairs.

Wordlessly, Mal hit the buttons for the cargo bay door to open.

And standing there was a small contingent of five men dressed in purple armor, headed by a tall, thin, pale man with a pompous bearing and an air of self-importance.

Alliance.

Damn it.

The Alliance officer suddenly cleared his throat, killing the short silence. "I am Officer Worth. Captain Malcolm Reynolds, I presume? Or is your name currently Captain Harbatkin?"

Mal opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. The captain was, for once, speechless.

The officer smiled. "I suppose it must be Harbatkin today, then. Reynolds' wit is legendary, or so I hear." He intoned playfully.

Malcolm managed to recover his voice. "What are you doin' here?" He shifted his weight, arms crossing in front of his chest. His hand dangled within reach of his pistol's handle.

The officer raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's an interesting way to talk to a man who has the power to arrest you."

"We ain't doing anythin' illegal." Jayne broke in.

"Oh really? Well, good for you. That has no bearing on the situation."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "If we ain't done anythin' illegal, how can you arrest us?"

The officer smiled. "Tell me, Captain Reynolds; do you know what the Selective Service Act is?"

Mal thought for a few moments, but came up blank. "Can't say that I do. What's that got to do with it?"

The officer stood up a little straighter, as a teacher might when beginning a lecture. "The Selective Service Act was an old Earth-That-Was piece of legislation that the Alliance adopted in its' infancy. It allowed the government that passed it to select soldiers from its' pool of citizens, regardless of whether they volunteered. And any who attempted to simply ignore it could be arrested."

"So you're sayin'-" Jayne began, but was cut off by his captain.

"I'm bein' drafted." Mal said slowly. His arms began to uncross, his fingering of his pistol becoming decidedly less subtle.

"Yes, you are. All of you. Well, the crew, at any rate. We looked into your passenger and crew listings; the Companion Inara Serra and the Shepard Derrial Book are free to depart if they do not wish to fight, given their respective trades and affiliations. You and your crew, however, Captain Reynolds, now belong to the Alliance Military." The officer's expression changed from a wide smile to a smug grin. "Or perhaps I should take to calling you Private Reynolds."

Mal barely restrained himself. "What piece of _go se_ war are we bein' drafted for, anyhow?" he exclaimed.

"Why, the second civil war, of course. You see, the broadwave a group of malcontents recently released across the Allied worlds concerning the fate of the planet Miranda has stirred up some… resistance. Starting on the planet Harvest, then spreading out among the other Rim planets, many Rim dwellers, old Independents, their families and the like-even a select few Alliance officers-disapproved of what the Alliance had supposedly done, and revived the cause and the uniform of the old Independent forces from the last civil war." The Alliance man tilted his head, taking in Mal's attire. "The uniform that had a coat very reminiscent of the one you are currently wearing, Cap-_Private_ Reynolds."

"There's a second rebellion? Good for them. Why ain't we heard of this?" Mal asked, eyes narrowing further.

Officer Worth inclined his head. "The Alliance is attempting to keep information on it from spreading too well, lest people who are less than sympathetic with the Alliance-such as yourselves, I expect-join up."

"The Alliance didn't tell us 'cause they were too afraid of us joinin'?" Jayne asked, face contorted into a mask of contempt.

Mal nodded his head slowly, anger seeping out of every pore. "I see. So, to sum up, you want me an' mine to come join up with the Alliance military to fight a resurgence of the Independents from the last war, that we ain't been told about so as to keep us from joining the Rebellion?

The officer nodded. "That is correct."

Zoe gave an internal sigh. Even from her position flanking him, she could see a very particular look come over her captain's face. It was a specific type of grin he would often get right before he did something spectacularly _stupid._

"It looks like we're gonna have a mighty serious disagreement." Mal told the officer, his hand subtly closing around his pistol's handle.

Mal half-turned toward his mercenary. "You've read files on our crew, I assume, officer?" He asked the officer, face softening somewhat.

A confused frown passed over the man's face. "Yes I have; why?"

"'Cause there's one other member of our crew that you ain't likely to have read about, and I think it proper you should meet her, afore you sentence us to military work." Mal continued. He took a subtle step backwards and gestured toward Jayne as he said, "Wonderful lady by the name 'a Vera."

Response lightning quick, Jayne lifted his rifle and fired a shot into the officers' throat. Before the soldiers could react, Mal spun around, drew his pistol, and fired a shot into one of the men's chests. The shot penetrated the armor and the soldier dropped like a puppet with its' strings cut.

"Ah hell." Zoe complained as she raised her shotgun and fired at another of the three remaining men. He flew back behind one of the crates in the cargo hold, bruised but alive. He popped back up and immediately returned fire, clipping Zoe's arm. She gave a small cry of pain, but managed to push it to the back of her mind.

She took aim at the man again, but suddenly he had a hole in his forehead that was big enough that it could only have come from Vera. Zoe gave an appreciative nod to Jayne, and turned back to the fighting.

A shot thudded into Mal's shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards. Fingers loosened by shock and pain, his handgun clanked as it hit the ground. He turned to face the shooter, but the man was immediately taken down by Zoe's shotgun.

Mal immediately dove to the floor, grabbed his pistol, rolled to his left-barely avoiding the bullet that gave a plinking sound as it ricocheted off of the grating-and fired a shot into the Alliance soldier, finishing the fight.

He stood up and dusted himself off, but before he could say anything, a shout rang out from the catwalks above their heads.

"What the hell Mal?!" Inara shouted, looking down at the carnage.

"'Nara, gather the crew. We got a meetin'." He turned to his two ground helpers. "Jayne, you stay here to do the trade-get the money an' the offload the cargo. Zoe, take care a' the bodies. I need to get this taken out." He gripped his shoulder as he made his way to the infirmary.

They nodded, Jayne grumbling some as he moved to stand sentry outside Serenity.

As he did, he saw a disreputable-looking man standing there watching the show, fear clear in his eyes.

"You our contact?" Jayne asked gruffly, brandishing Vera at the man, who nodded swiftly. Jayne held out his hand, and the man tossed him a bag that jingled. Jayne chanced a quick look. Yup; it was platinum.

He tossed his head toward the cargo hold. "Come on; let's get your cargo."

###

"So Mal; are you going to tell us what happened?" Inara asked him, arms crossed and glare disapproving.

"Yeah; I figure I could tell what happened." Mal nodded, both hands on the table, supporting his weight. "That's part of the point of the meeting."

Simon glanced around the table in the galley. "Well then…maybe you could…start?" He suggested hesitantly.

Mal nodded at him. "Keep your pants on Doc." He turned to the gathered residents of Serenity, and began.

"So what happened was, when we opened the cargo door, there were some Alliance men waitin' for us. Turns out, we been drafted by the Alliance military to fight against a new revolution. 'We' bein' the official crew of Serenity; Shepard and 'Nara could leave, accordin' to this gentleman. However, since we had the bright idea of switchin your names to the official crew manifest since you ain't fugitives anymore," he directed this at Simon and River. "We had no way to get ya off."

Simon blinked, and then worry mode began to set in. "But wait; we can't fight for the _Alliance!_ I mean, just because we aren't fugitives anymore doesn't mean they still don't want River back, and even besides that, a battlefield is no place for-"

"We got it Doc. Ain't no one excited about it." Jayne drawled, a small amount of contempt directed at the doctor.

"That isn't all though, is it Mal?" Inara asked.

"No, I suppose it ain't." Mal continued. "We got into a minor disagreement over this matter, as you can imagine, and they didn't come out of it lookin' their best."

"You mean you shot them!" Inara exclaimed, hands thrown out splayed to emphasize her point.

"No other way out of it, 'Nara." Mal defended.

"Okay, maybe that's true." Wash broke in. "But now that we've killed federal officers, they're going to put a lot more effort into hunting us down! We won't be able to land on an Alliance planet without getting arrested, executed, or some combination of the two for the rest of our lives!" He looked around the room, expression almost pleading. "Am I the only one concerned about this?"

Mal raised his head and looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes, his air suddenly turning to one of a man who had something momentous to say. "That's why we ain't goin' to any Alliance planets in the near future; 'Least, not peaceably." He announced.

The true meaning of his statement took a few moments to percolate through the audience.

The first one to realize his meaning was, surprisingly, Jayne. "Aw, hell Mal. We ain't gonna play for one side, so we gotta go for the other? Couldn't we just stay outta this war?"

Wash raised an eyebrow in amazement as he looked at his wife. "Jayne doesn't want to shoot things? Maybe we should get him to the infirmary."

Jayne shot Wash a glare. "Hey, I ain't a coward when it comes down to a fight. But war ain't just a little cargo spat, or a bit of action on a job. It's bigger than that."

Zoe rested weary eyes on the mercenary. "You don't know how right you are, Jayne."

"I agree with Jayne." Kaylee spoke up. "Couldn't we just sit this out? I mean…I don't think I could fight in a war."

"I agree." Simon added. "I don't know if I could take a life, and I think that River's had more than enough bloodshed in her life. We should just keep doing what we usually do; just keep flying. Isn't that the motto around here or something?"

"It isn't that simple. Not with something as large as a war." Wash began to explain to them both. "Even if we do keep our heads down, eventually we're going to be contracted to take some war supplies somewhere, or we'll get a job on a planet that's involved in the war, or maybe we'll just get conscripted as a war vessel by a passing Alliance or Independent crew, and then we'll be in it anyway. At least with what Mal's saying, we'd have people know what side we're on when we hit ground."

"This ain't a vote!" Mal proclaimed loudly. "There're people out there, fightin' for a cause that we got as much of a stake in as any; maybe more." At that he glanced pointedly toward the Tam siblings. "Way I see it, we got a responsibility to help 'em out as much as we can. Zoe." He turned to his first mate. "You remember what I said when I first bought Serenity, and I told you what she was?"

Zoe nodded gravely. "Freedom, sir."

Mal nodded, straightening up. "That's right. This here boat is freedom for all of us. Freedom to go where we want, and to take what jobs we want. And, for some of us, just plain freedom." His gaze momentarily returned to the Tam siblings. "And out of every person or group we know, there ain't no one that wants us outta the sky more than the Alliance. And I ain't willin' to let them do that. They're tryin' to take the sky from us, and I ain't aimin' to let them take it without a fight. If the price for that is joinin' a war, riskin' my neck-well, that's a price I'm willing to pay to keep flyin'."

Turning his eyes on Book, he said, "Shepard, I figure that in somethin' this big, kneecaps ain't gonna cut it. So we'll swing by your abbey, drop you off tomorrow. _Dong ma_?"

Book sighed in resignation. "I would rather stay with you here on this ship, and have none of us go to a war that we might not return from. But if you insist on this course of action, then I will accept your offer."

"Aww, we're gonna miss you too Shepard." Kaylee broke in kindly. There was a murmur of assent from the rest of the crew, and a kindly smile returned to his face. "And I will miss you all as well. I will be praying for you." He announced.

Mal gave the preacher a skeptical look-one that was as friendly as he could make it-and turned to Inara. "Now, I ain't inclined to agree with the Alliance on much, but there are a few things that officer said. One of those is that 'Nara, you ain't got no call on a battlefield. I figure we could drop you off at a local trainin' house or something of that nature. I don't want you gettin' mixed up in a war just 'cause you had the bad luck to choose Serenity."

Inara shook her head. "Mal…I don't want to leave Serenity. I live here now." She protested.

"We don't want you going neither, 'Nara. Either of you!" Kaylee addressed her sister in all but blood, glancing at Book to make sure he knew he was included.

"Fact is, 'Nara, a woman like you ain't got no call fightin'. You belong in a fancy, comfortable place, not on a battlefield filled with sweat, blood an' bullets." Mal informed her.

Inara's expression clouded. "A woman like me, Mal? What exactly do you mean by that?" She stood up from the table, hands finding their way to her hips.

Mal let out a breath of air in frustration before rallying to defend himself. "I ain't tryin' to imply anything!"

"Wow, I think that makes it a record!" She exclaimed.

The other residents merely watched the argument as if it was a tennis match, eyes following from one side to the other.

"Gorramit, 'Nara!" Mal exclaimed. "I ain't implyin' you're a whore this time!"

"No, you aren't; now you're just saying it!" She shouted, before whirling around and storming out of the room toward her shuttle.

Silence filled the room.

"What just happened?" Wash asked the silent room.

The room lapsed back into silence for a few moments before Mal turned back to face his crew. "Look, all a' you. I aim to be fightin' in this war, but I ain't going to force you in after me. If anyone don't want to fight, I'll let you get off now."

Silence filled the room again for several moments before River spoke, startling everyone.

"I want to do it." She said, gazing at her brother. Startled, Simon looked to face her. "River…I don't think that's a good idea. It isn't safe! And…haven't you had enough killing?

She nodded, but gestured to herself. "Dangerous. If the sword must fall, it should fall on its maker. Not Damocles." She pronounced.

Simon nodded with a sigh, rubbing at his eyes. "Alright River. And besides," He continued as he turned back to the captain. "We might not be fugitives anymore, but…we still don't have anywhere else to go. Nobody knows us, and our family won't take us back. We have no choice but to follow you, captain." A small silence followed his statement.

More silence followed. Then, suddenly, River stood up and walked across the room, standing resolutely next to Mal. After a brief pause, Simon stood up and followed, taking his place beside his sister.

Another brief pause was broken by Zoe standing up determinedly. "Captain, we saved each other's asses more times than I can count in that first war. I expect you'll need me there again." As she strode over to join the three standing at the head of the table, Wash stood up too. He gave a winning, joking smile and said, "I gotta follow my woman."

Kaylee fidgeted nervously. "Cap'n…I don't want to fight in a war. But Serenity's my home, and my baby. I don't know what all I'd do without her. So…I'll come too. Maybe I can find some other way to help. I'm sure they need mechanics…right?" She asked as she stood up.

Mal held her gaze. "You sure about this, lil' Kaylee? There's no shame in turnin' away, 'specially for someone who don't like violence as much as yourself."

Kaylee gave him a soft smile. "Oh, Cap'n…I could never abandon you all. You're my family." She said as she made her way over.

That made six standing at the head of the table, all looking at Jayne.

"I know you ain't a fan of this idea Jayne." Mal told him. "An' I don't blame ya. No hard feelings if ya walk away now. Find employment on another ship…maybe they'd even pay ya better." The captain smiled warmly at the mercenary.

Jayne stared at them all, considering. He hadn't fought in the first war; he wouldn't be going at this with a "Round Two" mentality like Mal or Zoe probably would. Not to mention, while he didn't like the Alliance, he could live with them. Mal's suggestion appealed to him-another ship, one without the Doc and his moonbrain sister…one where he wouldn't have to deal with Mal backing out on deals, or giving up on jobs because of his sense of nobility…

He looked at them all as he pondered. Kaylee, looking nervous but trying to put on a brave front. Zoe, calm and confident as ever, and Wash, the pilot who would always insult him was smiling at him in a way that seemed genuinely friendly. The moonbrain gazed at him with a half-smile, as if she already knew his conclusion, and the doctor's gaze was filled with concern that he was trying to disguise. Abruptly, Jayne remembered Simon's promise to him-that even though Jayne had turned both of them in, all but sent River back to the men who cut into her brain and Simon himself to either a high-security prison-probably for life-or to a death sentence…as long as Jayne was in Simon's care, he was safe.

Finally, Jayne's gaze was drawn to Mal at the center. Even though there was more yelling at him than Jayne would have liked, the man was a good employer-and simply a good man. Despite everything, Jayne had begun to feel like Serenity was his home, as well.

And right as he thought that, Jayne knew what his answer would be.

With a scowl, he stood up from the table, and slowly walked forward until he stood only a few feet from the cluster of other crew members. Mal read Jayne's intent in his eyes, and cocked his head; curious about the mercenary's decision.

Jayne met the captain's gaze, and simply said, "Pay wouldn't be good enough." It wasn't quite the same subject, but Mal would understand the sentiment.

Jayne's thought was confirmed as Mal's eyes flashed with what seemed like gratitude.

"And besides; it isn't like we have much of a choice anyway." Wash broke in, utterly ruining the united feel of the moment. "After all; we're responsible for the deaths of Alliance troops now. Just about the only place we won't get arrested and-or executed for that is with the Independents."

"That was taken into consideration." Mal reluctantly admitted.

There was a low key grumbling from most of the crew at that, and Mal turned to address them.

"Alright; we're gonna drop the Shepard and Inara off tomorrow, so say your goodbyes tonight. After that, we head straight for one of the Independent planets for enlistment." Mal announced.

As the crew exited the galley, Wash headed for the cockpit and everyone else for their bunks, Simon put a hand on River's shoulder and whispered, "River…are you absolutely sure that you want to fight in a _war_? I mean, it's dangerous! You-we all could be killed!"

River turned her head to stare him in the eyes. A combination of compassion, disappointment, and hope lay there.

"We were abandoned by family." River stated pointedly.

Simon stiffened slightly as he recalled how that had felt. The anger, pain, betrayal…his heart ached again simply thinking about it, old as the wound now was.

"They are family now." River continued, eyes boring into him.

Simon closed his eyes, trying to blot out what his little sister was telling him. She wanted to go to _war_ for these people! Yes, he cared about them too, but his one directive, his primary goal had always been to keep River safe…

"You came for me." River stated simply, letting the implications sink in.

Eyes still closed, Simon's posture slumped ever so slightly, defeated. "You're right. No matter how dangerous it is, we can't abandon them. After all…they came back for us when we were captured by the Alliance, and again on Jiangyin. That kind of loyalty…" Simon, defenses broken, let a surge of affection for Serenity and her residents wash over him. "We can't just let them go." He finished.

A grim smile crossed River's lips, and she drew her big brother into a gentle hug.

###


	2. Departure

Disclaimer: Still don't own Firefly. Or Serenity, for that matter.

The knocking on the infirmary wall drew Simon's attention to Shepherd Book standing in the doorway.

"Uh, hello." Simon greeted. "Do you need any medical advice, Shepherd?"

A warm smile graced Book's face, and he gently shook his head. "Oh, no, Simon. I just came to talk."

The doctor nodded, and returned to cataloging their medical inventory. "That reminds me. I never got to thank you for looking after River while we were at Canton. You didn't have to do that; thank you."

The Shepherd laughed softly. "Yes, well, it appears we didn't share as strong of a rapport as I thought."

Simon looked up, an apology in his eyes. "She didn't break anything, did she?"

"Well it appears that my Bible will never be the same again, but I can get another one." The preacher reassured him.

Simon nodded. "That's good, then."

Silence fell.

"So; you're leaving." Simon broke the silence.

"Yes, well, the captain has a point; a war would be a poor place for an old preacher like myself." Book commented.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "I seem to remember that you were a pretty good shot in Niska's complex." He commented.

Book nodded, and slowly approached the doctor. "Yes, but as the captain so clearly pointed out, in a war, I would be required to kill people." He cocked his head slightly and placed a concerned hand on Simon's shoulder. "Are you prepared to do that, doctor? To go into battle, knowing that you will have to take a life?"

Simon closed his eyes. When he spoke, his voice trembled with an uncertainty one didn't see in the good doctor much anymore. "I…think I can. I'll just keep thinking…I'm doing this for River. For Kaylee. For Mal, even. If I do that…then I think that I can."

"Listen, Simon. I came here because I'm concerned for you. You yourself have told us that you don't kill people. You took an oath to preserve life. Yet you are willfully heading into a battlefield." Book began.

Simon took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I know. I…don't think I'm the same person I once was."

"We all change under trying circumstances. This is usually for the better, God placing challenges in our way to forge us into the men and women he needs us to be." The preacher's hand on Simon's shoulder tightened. "Doctor, I just want to tell you. Remember, when things seem their darkest, you have to have faith."

Simon shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can believe in a God that allows things like what happened to River."

Book smiled to himself as he shook his head. "As I once said to the captain; why is it that when I talk about faith, you always assume I mean God? You have to have faith in something; it doesn't have to be a higher power." With that wisdom imparted, he turned to leave.

Simon frowned as he considered. The Shepherd always seemed to have a lot of insight into…well, everything. "Shepherd?" He asked, stopping Book in the doorway.

"Yes, Simon?"

"I thought that the first war was a terrible time for the captain. Why would he want to go back to that?" Simon asked.

Book took a moment to ponder before answering. "I suspect the captain lost much in that first war. Faith, hope…things no man should go without for long. Perhaps he thinks that by going back, he can find those things again."

Simon nodded silently, thinking. Book paused for several seconds, waiting for a response. Finding none, he was about to leave when Simon finally broke the silence.

"Shepard…Book…I…thank you. And goodbye."

Book smiled into the cargo bay. "You're welcome, Simon. And good luck."

###

Inara sat in her shuttle, trying to gain some control over her whirling emotions. Part of her was angry at Mal, but she wasn't entirely sure what for. She knew that her reaction had been unreasonable; he truly hadn't meant to call her a whore, or even imply as much. But the ease with which he had just _decided_ that she was leaving the ship that had become her home…Ah! It was exasperating at best, enraging at worst.

Her inner musing was interrupted by an unfamiliar clanking sound on the door of her shuttle.

Brow furrowed in curiosity, she stood and made her way to the door. Opening it, she saw...

"Mal?" Even with all of her training, the surprise in her tone would not be hidden.

The captain nodded, and seemed to be floundering for something to say, so he resorted to "I knocked."

A small smile colored Inara's features. "That must have been that unfamiliar sound I heard."

Mal nodded again, a slight, smug smile crossing his face. "That'd be why I don't knock. You wouldn't know what to do with it anyhow."

"I'm sure I could figure it out in time." Was the companions' response. She backed away, gesturing for the captain to enter her quarters.

He followed, taking a seat when she gestured to it. She sat on the bed across from him.

Silence fell.

"'Nara, you know I didn't-" broke the silence at the same instant as "Mal, I apologize-". They both stopped, looked at each other, and reevaluated.

"You first." Inara suggested. The captain nodded, and began. "'Nara, you do know that I never meant to imply anythin' untoward at the crew meetin'...don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes Mal, I do understand. I meant to apologize; I was being immature. However, I would like you to know that I was unhappy with you terminating our business contract with no forewarning."

Mal seemed to deflate. "Right, the contract. A' course."

"And I am also unhappy about you demanding that I leave your ship. I mean, I know that I'm not part of the crew, but I feel as if I have a place here too." She informed him, leaning toward him.

Mal nodded distantly, stuck at an internal crossroads. He could just drop the conversation with a rude word like usual…but she was leaving again, and this time, he was going to a war…he might never see her again.

The captain met the companions' eyes. "'Nara, you might not be on the crew list, but you and the Shepherd both are crew enough."

Inwardly, Inara felt a flare of happiness; outwardly, she drew back from Mal. "Then why are you demanding I get off? The crew gets to determine where they go."

"Because you would be the most out of place in a warzone." Mal pointed out. "Even the Doc's proved more than once that he can at least fire bullets at things."

Inara gelt anger flare up, but managed to temper it before things got out of hand-like usual. After all, this could be one of the last conversations they had; she didn't want to spend it fighting. "What about River? I understand that she's good at fighting, but how do you know that it won't be different when all of her opponents are using guns instead of fists or axes and swords?"

"Lil' Kaylee's story from Niska's place suggests she'll do fine." Mal countered, putting his hands on his knees and leaning in toward the companion.

"But she's still a mentally unstable teenage girl! Mal, what if something on the battlefield sends her into one of her incomprehensible fits, or makes her go berserk?" Inara's arms were gesticulating energetically, trying to make her point.

"She's gotten a lot better since Miranda." Mal defended.

"But she's not _fixed._ She still has her fits." Inara pointed out.

"Then it's good she got her brother to come along." Mal answered, leaning back again.

Inara' threw her hands up. "Mal, could you please tell me the real reason why you are forcing me off your ship?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I already did." He could feel the irritation rolling off of her, and for once decided one his own when to leave.

Inara's gaze burned holes in his retreating back, and she whispered, "No you didn't."

###

It felt like no time at all before it was the next day, and the two passengers were departing.

The crew was assembled to say goodbye. Jayne shared a look full of emotion and meaning with the Shepard, and put out his hand. The two shared a hearty handshake, and Jayne stepped back into the line of the crew.

Inara tried to keep the tears in her eyes from flowing at the possibility that she'd never see any of these people again, but when Kaylee gave her a bone-crushing hug, the dam burst. She returned the hug and whispered, "I'll miss you. Stay safe, _mei mei._" When the two drew back, tears were tumbling down Kaylee's cheeks as well.

"I will. And when this is all over, 'Nara, I want to hear about what you've been doing while we been fightin' the Alliance." Kaylee told her. Inara merely nodded.

Book was surprised when River came up to him and gave him a short, gentle hug. Then, she held up a small collection of papers and pressed them into his hands. "Never got to put these back." She informed him succinctly. Looking down, he saw that she was presenting him with the pages she'd torn out of his Bible on that one day they'd spent together.

He smiled broadly. "Thank you, River. Please, stay safe. And keep your brother out of trouble." He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I don't believe he's as ready as he thinks."

A fond smile found its' way to River's lips. "He does take looking after."

Mal looked at Inara curiously as she made her way over to him, tears still falling silently down her cheeks, expression apprehensive.

"Mal…" Inara began, hesitating.

"Yeah, 'Nara?" He answered.

"I…don't like to think about it, but…if something happens, and not everyone…makes it, then I…I want to be contacted for their funerals. Please."

Mal's expression changed from curiosity to pained sympathy at the thought of Inara being left on whatever planet she wound up on, not even knowing that one of her friends had died until maybe years after the war was over.

"Of course." He answered, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. He was taken by surprise when, for a moment, Inara's expression changed to what could best be described as a 'why the hell not' face- and then she was giving him a hug. Awkwardly, Mal gently rested his own arms around her.

When the two separated, both were fairly flustered.

"I just thought that since, you know, this might be the last time I see you…" Inara began to explain.

"Yeah, um…that was my thought too." Mal agreed.

Inara glanced back over her shoulder to see Book finishing his own goodbyes. She looked back at Mal, expression melancholy. "I guess it's time to go." She reluctantly told him. He nodded wordlessly, his own expression betraying unmasked disappointment.

Inara felt a pain in her heart as she turned and walked away, joining the Shepherd on the platform outside of Serenity. She turned back for one last look at her erstwhile family, framed perfectly in the bay of their home. Mentally, she took a capture, and felt tears welling up in her eyes as she realized that nearly everything and everyone she cared about was standing right there.

"Captain!" Book raised an arm to Serenity.

"Yeah, Shepherd?" Mal responded.

"I expect to see you all again in the future, whether on Earth, or in Heaven!" The kindly preacher told him.

Mal shot him a fond smile. "Preacher, I think you might be lookin' in the wrong hereafter for the likes a' us."

Even as the bay door closed, no one on either side tore their eyes away; both Inara and Book determined to make their last glimpse of Serenity and her intrepid crew last as long as possible.

And then the two groups were separated with a thunderous crash, and Inara could almost feel her connection to the ship snapping.

"And so ends this chapter of our lives." Book intoned from next to her.

"We'll see them again." Inara was surprised at how steady her voice sounded.

"I suspect you're right." The Shepard agreed.

Without another word, the two former passengers of Serenity turned, and vanished together into the docks of Persephone.

###

Several minutes after Book and Inara had left, Mal cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Wash, head up to the cockpit. Fire her up, take us outta the world."

Wash nodded and vanished up the stairs out of the cockpit.

As soon as he left, it was as if a spell had been broken. The crew split apart, each wandering to either job or bunk, as the situation warranted. Mal found himself sitting down rather heavily into a seat in the empty galley.

###

Zoe entered the cockpit to see her husband sitting in the chair, staring into space, the faint chatter of Alliance personnel on the planet below drifting into the cockpit. It was unnerving to see the man so quiet, even if she knew that it was only because he had no one besides himself for company.

_No one besides himself and those dinosaurs._ Zoe corrected herself with an internal smile as she spotted Wash petting the stegosaurus.

"Any problems?" She broke the silence, startling the pilot into dropping the dinosaur.

Her husband swiveled in his chair, giving her a brilliant smile. "No; we're clean. Judging by the chatter, Mal must have managed to drop the Alliance officers' bodies off far enough away so that not only do we not get suspicion for it, but someone else does."

Zoe leaned over her husband and the console, listening to the description of the location where the bodies had been found. "That sounds like…Badger's place." She commented with a controlled sense of wonder.

A smile crossed Wash's face. "I guess that's what he gets for trying to interfere last time we set down on Persephone."

Zoe shook her head. "He won't be happy with that. Let's hope he didn't see Mal putting them down, or else we'll be hard put to find business next time we're in town."

Wash responded easily. "Assuming that next time we're in town, we aren't there trying to find some Alliance soldiers to shoot. Because I've been down there before; I know how easy that can be on Persephone."

Zoe took the copilot's seat as Serenity broke atmo. "You don't think it's a good idea?"

Wash shrugged. "I meant what I said in the galley yesterday. It really would just be a matter of time until just about every transport ship in the 'verse is going to get dragged into a war this big one way or the other, so we might as well just go and sign up."

Zoe looked across at her husband, who was gazing intently at the stars outside. "That doesn't answer the question."

Wash sighed. "You really want to know? You're right; I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, I know you and Mal fought in the war and all, but that doesn't exactly sound like happy-fun-time when you tell old war stories, you know? I, for one, am fond of keeping my ribcage, for example." He finally turned to look at the dark skinned goddess he'd married. "That was quite a speech he gave yesterday, but I can't shake the feeling that it's not going to end well."

Zoe shrugged. "Honey, it's a war. There ain't a war that's been fought that ended well."

Wash nodded silently. "Ain't that the truth." He said, and was quiet.

Zoe took his arm and turned him slightly, so she could look at his face. "One very important thing, is to remember what you're fighting for. The captain might be fighting for freedom, but I've got something else to fight for."

A smile lit across his face, and Wash chuckled. "Oh, I do too." He told her, deliberately meeting her eyes.

Their moment was interrupted when the captain entered the cockpit.

"Wash; set our destination for Harvest." Mal ordered.

The pilot frowned up at the captain. "What for?"

"Accordin' to that Alliance officer, the revolution started on Harvest. I reckon there's a good chance that's where we'd go to sign up." Mal answered.

Wash leaned over the console, typing coordinates into it. "Alright; we are Harvest-bound." He announced as he finished. "We should get there in a week."

Mal shifted impatiently. "That the earliest we can get there?"

Wash raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Are we in a hurry?" He inquired.

"Sooner we get there, less chance a' something goin' crooked." Mal answered, before turning and striding out of the room.

Wash, bewildered, looked over at his wife. "Is it just me, hun, or is the captain more tense than usual?"

Zoe nodded. "Give him a break. Soon, he is going to be reliving what I suspect has been a nightmare of his for a while now."

"The war?" Wash asked.

"Yes, but this time, with everything he cares about in danger too." Was her answer.

"Yeah, I guess that'd make me a little tense too." Wash answered, turning back to the main piloting console.

Zoe didn't respond.

###

The first several days of their week-long transport passed uneventfully, if with an eerie level of quiet compared to the average day on board Serenity. Tension and nerves filled the ship, killing conversation before it started. People simply did their jobs, ate quietly, and for the most part didn't bother each other.

Which was why Jayne was surprised when there was a knock on his bunk door.

"Come in." He sat up, puzzled. His confusion only got worse when he saw the prissy doctor climb down into his room.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly, careful to keep that hint of hostility in his tone, to make sure the doc knew what Jayne thought of him.

"Well…" The doc began uncomfortably. "I was just thinking about the war, and…well, if we're going to be fighting in it together, we need to be able to depend on each other. In fact, in a manner of speaking, we already do. You to…prevent trouble, and me to heal you after."

Jayne snorted in response. "This gotta point?" He reached behind his blanket, found a pistol and his cleaning supplies, and set to work polishing the slide. _ Might as well make somethin' useful outta this time._

Simon shifted nervously, eyeing the pistol. "According to the Shepard, I can't hit anything with a gun. And I thought, if you're going to be depending on me, then it might help if I could handle a gun." He proposed.

Jayne frowned, mulling it over. On the downside, it meant spending more time with the stuck up Core surgeon while en route to Harvest. On the upside, it did mean that the doctor would be more likely to take care of himself in battle, leaving Jayne open to take out more enemy soldiers. Not to mention that Simon being able to shoot might actually save Jayne's own life.

Jayne sighed reluctantly. As much as he disliked Simon, the pros of teaching him to handle a gun far outweighed the single con.

"Alright." The mercenary grunted, making his displeasure known. He set down the cleaning supplies, grabbed a second pistol from his wall with one hand, and collected a few empty beer bottles he'd never cleaned up from the bottom of his bunk with the other. "Come on."

###

Mal was coming back from checking with Wash on course timing when he heard what was unmistakably a gunshot, followed by shattering glass. Alarms going off in his head, he raced to follow the sound, coming out on the catwalk above the cargo bay.

Looking down, he saw Simon and Kaylee standing on a line, with Jayne next to them, coaching them on how to aim. A few brown bottles were perched on cargo crates, alongside a few smaller, clear ones that looked like empty medicine bottles.

"What in the sphincter of hell is goin' on?!" Mal called down to his three crewmen.

"Oh, hey Cap'n!" Kaylee called up cheerfully as she aimed down the barrel of a pistol. "Jayne was just showin' me an' Simon how to shoot; you know, in case we get in trouble while we're fightin', so we don't got to rely on just you, Zoe, him an' sometimes River."

"That may be, an' it's not a bad idea. 'Cept, that is, the part where you're firin' guns on a ship in space!" Mal scolded, arms held up to emphasize his point.

"Calm down, Mal. We're usin' softer bullets; they ain't hard enough to pierce the hull. You don't got to worry about it." Jayne gestured with the pistol he himself was holding.

"Be that as it may, next time, ask 'fore ya turn my cargo bay into a shooting gallery! _Dong ma_?" Mal shot back, clapping his hands down on the railing in front of him.

"Alright, alright." Jayne grumbled. "Hear that doc? Next time, ask Mal first."

"Okay." Simon nodded distractedly as he peered down the barrel of the pistol Jayne was lending him.

Another shot rang out across the cargo bay, but the sound of shattering glass was absent.

"Nah, doc; you ain't doin' it right." Jayne corrected him. "Ya ain't got the experience to pull off quick shots; take your time a little, first. Make sure everythin' lines up with the sight there on the end, then shoot." Simon followed Jayne's instructions, and fired again. The shot still went wide, plinking against the cargo bay wall a few feet above the bottle he had been aiming at.

"Now, that wasn't bad. But that time, you pulled your hand back too fast; anticipated the recoil too much. Next time, just let it happen." Jayne advised. Simon nodded, and aimed down again. A few seconds later, his gun roared, and there was one less beer bottle on the box.

"You're gettin' it." Jayne told him with a distinctly less hostile tone than…just about ever before, Simon thought.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? You teaching me something?" Simon asked. Jayne shrugged. "Well, I got you to admit you need my help. That's always worth somethin' to me, doc."

Simon nodded slowly. "I see. So you think that I think I'm superior, is that it?"

Jayne frowned, eyes narrowing at the doctor. "'Course you do. Always talkin' with all them manners, like you're tryin' to shove your Core education in everyone's face."

Simon turned a look of disbelief on the mercenary. "Jayne, I don't think I'm better than you. Out here in the black, shooting is a better skill to have than remembering which side of a plate your fork goes on. If we were in Osiris high society, then a case could be made for my superiority. But as it is…" He trailed off as he took aim at another bottle, not noticing Jayne's glare.

"Class is over." The mercenary said gruffly, grabbing the pistol out of Simon's hand. Simon watched, confused, as Jayne left the room, an expression of unsurpassed irritation on his face.

Kaylee sighed as she approached the doctor from behind. "It's like with me all over again, ain't it?" She asked.

Simon nodded. He had always had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth when talking to Kaylee. "Yeah, except Jayne isn't nearly as pretty." At this, Kaylee put a kiss on his cheek, before heading up the stairs.

"I should probably check on the engine." She explained to his puzzled look.

"Yeah. I'd hate to fall out of the sky and die in an explosion before I could get filled with bullet holes." Simon responded, bringing a slight frown to Kaylee's face.

"What, you don't wanna join the war?" She asked.

Simon shook his head. "I don't think so, no. I mean, if it wasn't for River, and for the fact that I know how much it hurts to have family turn their back on you, I don't expect I'd still be on the ship." He confessed.

"What about…" Kaylee trailed off, expression hurt.

Simon internally cursed. They had even just talked about this! "Kaylee, I didn't mean that I don't care about you enough to stay with you. I just mean that I don't think I should be fighting in a war."

The hurt on Kaylee's face melted away. "Oh! Well, maybe they'll stick ya with them behind the lines medical folk I heard the Cap'n mention a while ago. I'm hopin' that I ain't gonna be in the battle; I just want to stay behind and fix up their ships and such." She confessed.

Simon frowned. "That might be the best for me, but if I just stayed behind the lines, then I couldn't look out for River. And it could be too late by the time they get her-or Mal, Jayne, or Zoe-behind the lines."

Kaylee cocked her head. "An' if they give you a decision, where are you going to go?"

Simon took a deep breath, and let it out dramatically. "There's a reason I asked Jayne for the shooting lessons."

###


End file.
